


marauder mysteries 1#

by larav5659



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, general nonsense, sirius is suspicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larav5659/pseuds/larav5659
Summary: Sirius buries something. The marauders want to know what.





	marauder mysteries 1#

**Author's Note:**

> A mini series of marauder shenanigans.

"Padfoot?" James potter suddenly broke the silence of the common room, which was abandoned except for the four of them; Remus, James, Sirius and Peter.  
"Yes, prongy my boy?" Sirius asked, scratching his armchair.  
"Last night, by the forbidden forest... What were you burying?" James asked.  
"NOTHING! I WASNT BURYING ANYTHING! I RESENT THE INSINUATION!" Sirius said quickly, after he had recovered falling of his chair. Remus looked up from his book curiously. Peter flicked his eyes between the two of them.  
“What did you do, Sirius?” James voice became suspicious.  
“Nothin’…” Sirius hunched in his chair, very obviously guilty. James stood up, walking slowly backwards to the door. Remus stood up too, following James. Sirius watched them both, before comprehension dawned on his face. But it was too late.  
Remus and James dashed out the portrait hole. Sirius sprinted after them, Peter following suit.  
“James, Stop!” Sirius shouted, but James kept running. The Entrance doors were flung open and the Marauders disappeared into the night.  
James stopped after about ten metres, squinting into the darkness. Then he saw the dark shape of Animagus Padfoot near the forest, near a pile of freshly upturned dirt. He transformed too, and Remus followed him, sighing.  
The stag charged down the dog, and both transformed back, in a scuffle over the pile of dirt. Remus joined in, if only to try and pry them apart. No-one saw Peter digging.  
Peter dug out the hole and stared at the buried things. He let out a squeak, which James heard, and James leaped over to the hole, Sirius clinging to his leg and yelling “NO!”. James peered into the hole and froze.  
“That’s what this is about? Come on, Padfoot! I thought it would be interesting!” James whined. Sirius bolted as Remus walked over to the hole, yelling “Sorry, Moony!”  
Remus peered in.  
“It is interesting, James,” he declared. “Those are MY socks,”


End file.
